


flu season

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [9]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: “Mm…you’re warm….”VIAHUXLEYSTATIONshay wakes up with flu symptoms.





	flu season

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

Shay woke up to the sound of breakfast being made.

“Shit!” she cried as she flung the covers off of herself.  She stormed out to Delphine and Cosima’s kitchen.  Or she tried to.  She got lightheaded in the hallway and had to take a break.  

When she got to the kitchen she demanded, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” as she poured herself some hot water for tea.

Cosima giggled.  “Good morning to you too.  And you slept through both of our alarms and yours.”

“We figured you needed the rest.  I was just about to come get you,” Delphine placated.

Cosima brought her a bowl of oatmeal.  She placed it on the counter in front of her and kissed Shay’s forehead.  She pulled away with a raised eyebrow.  “Mm….” she leaned in again.  “You’re warm.”  She reached up with the heel of her hand to feel Shay’s forehead.  “Babe, I think you have a fever.”

“Ugh,” Shay cleared her throat, “I do not.  I just woke up.”

Delphine came around the island and kissed Shay’s forehead too.  “No, that’s a fever.”

“Just because I’m kind of warm, my throat hurts, and I can’t breathe out of my nose doesn’t mean I’m sick,” Shay turned her face into the crook of her elbow and coughed.

Cosima and Delphine exchanged a look.

“What?” Shay said dramatically.

“You’re sick,” Cosima said in a panic.  She quickly pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth and took a few steps back.  “I’m going to go to work and put purell in my nose and mouth, right now immediately.”  

“What?” Delphine asked incredulously.

“I can’t miss one day of work if we want to do our huge holiday break like we planned.  I can’t get sick.”

“Okay?”  Delphine tried to kiss her goodbye but she ducked out of the way. 

“You kissed her,” she gave in explanation and rushed through her leaving routine.  

“You kissed me too!” Shay called after her.

“I love you both so much, but I have to go,” Cosima said and sprinted through the door.

Delphine just laughed.  “Do you want some medicine?”

Shay nodded.  She wasn’t sick, she was just… not feeling well.  The medicine would help her get into work.

Delphine returned from the bathroom and dropped the pills into Shay’s hand. “Acetometophen and a decongestant/cough suppressant.”  Then she handed Shay her phone.  “You’re not going into work today.”

“But-” she cut herself off with a hacking cough.  “Fine.”

She called her boss and put some oatmeal in her mouth.  It was suddenly incredibly unappetizing.

Delphine went about her morning routine as Shay picked at her breakfast.  When she was done she swooped over in a cloud of her perfume.  It was the only thing that Shay could smell.

She groaned and leaned into Delphine’s chest.  Delphine wrapped her in her arms and kissed her hair.  “I have a ten a.m. class but I’ll be back around eleven thirty.”

“Mmph.”

Delphine laughed.  “Eloquent.  Come here,” She lifted Shay into her arms and carried her back to bed.  She tucked her in gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose, her lips.  “Text me if you want me to pick something up for you to eat.”

“Chicken nuggets,” Shay mumbled into the pillow immediately.

“You’re vegetarian.”

“I know what I said.”

“Okay.  I love you.  Get some rest.”  She placed one last kiss to her forehead.

Shay gave her finger guns, “Of course, doctor.”

Delphine brought back vegetarian chicken nuggets and made her a smoothie. Shay was bed ridden for three days and four days later, Delphine woke up with a fever.  


End file.
